


4 Times the charm

by Rebel21



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel21/pseuds/Rebel21
Summary: Learning all the thing that go with having epilepsy can be challenging. Learning the symptoms is whole other ball game. 3 time the crew read Ezra body language wrong fourth time they weren't looking at all.





	1. Staring into space

Learning that one of your crew members had medical, condition that could leave them sick weak and could streak at any random moments. It was stress full, to say the least.

It had been about 2 weeks since he had gone into full blown grand mal- seizure. In front of the crew.

He didn’t really remember whole, lot about that day. He can remember bit and piece but nothing that would be a whole story in his mind.

He quickly shook his head to read himself of the thought of that day.

He was glad to be back in his own bunk back on the phantom. Everything seemed to be getting back to normal.

He had gotten new meds from the doctor They went to see when he had gone into full blown luck for them was work for the rebel alliance.

He said that he would give them the meds for half the price that they there normally cause of everything they had done to fight in this war.

Ezra sighed he didn’t understand why people were so great full for everything they had done.

It just made Ezra feel like such a selfish person when he looked at all he had done on Lothal it made his stomach tighten in guilt.

He wasn’t a hero he wasn’t fighter.  
Well, that what he kept telling himself anyway.

But what does it matter now he was with the crew and he had everything he could ever dream.

If helping people was a way to keep a roof over his head and warm running water and food in his stomachs then he was happy to be a part of it.

He shook his head now that also sounded selfish as fuck!

He cared about the crew even if he only knew then for three weeks now and they kept him even with his massive issue.

It made him think of his mom and dad. How much they fought for him over the 8 years that they were a family.

He tucked his knees under his chin wrapped his arms around his legs. As tears fell from his face. He missed them so much.

Couple minutes went by and he was able to stop the tears from falling down as he wiped them away with his sleeve. He needed to get out of this stuffy cabin.

As he jumped down from his top bunk as he landed so quietly that you might have thought he might be part cat.

As he grabbed a small device off his shelve with a white cord around it.

As he unwinded the cord and put the to end of the cord in his ear as he turned the device on. Music began to blast from the ear pieces.

As he walked out of the, his room in his own world. As the flow of music flowed through him like the force.

Sabine was wondering around the ship doing not whole’ lot but she wanted to show Ezra something that she thought he might like.

She didn’t have a lot in common with the young teen but she learned this past week that he loved to listen to music. That was one thing she enjoyed a lot too.

So for the past week, she’d been showing him some song that she thought were cool.

She even gave him here old music device that she was going to throw away.

He seemed to be very much enjoying it and seeing him listening to it and it seemed to make him be more comfortable around them all.

It was the least she could do after what Ezra went through in the last month first to having to trust again then having your biggest weakness be shown in such a violent way.

She didn’t think he was weak or anything she actually thought Ezra was very brave all he really wanted was to be accepted that what she been trying to do.  
But it was hard.

She had seen a lot in her young teen life and lot of thing that she wished she never had to see.

But for some reason watching Ezra seized was not something she ever wanted to see again.

She quickly shook her head to rid her mind of that day.

She poked her head into Kanans room.

"Hey! Have u seen Ezra by any chance” as she watched the older Jedi meditating on the floor.

"Nope, I have not Sabine?” Kanana sighed “what has he done this time.” As he looked up at the young teen before him.

“Oh?! He did nothing wrong !“She quickly said, “I was just wanted to show him something.”

Kanan smiled “all right then” as he went back to meditating.

Sabine quickly left the room now embarrassed that she had bothered him  
As she made her way to the eating area her eye fell upon the person she was looking for.

“ Ezra!” She called out but he didn’t make any move like he had heard anything.

"Ezra?”

He was sitting on one of the benches at the kitchen table. It didn’t seem like he even saw her come in. She was just off to the side.

At the entrance that led into their kitchen and common room area of the ship.

"Ezra!” She tried again

But still nothing as here eyes moved to the young teen. He was sitting up straight his body almost rigid his eyes staring straight head.

As her heart skip a beat oh no! She thought to herself. She knew what was happening it look like Ezra was haveing an absence seizure.

As she made her way toward Ezra as she slid  into the seat beside him and but a shaky hand on him.

"Ezra?!”

But before she could even really touch him. She felt his fist connect with her noise as there was sickening crack as she fell right off the bench onto the floor.

"What! The Hell’!” She yelled as she held her bleeding nose.

As she looked up at Ezra to see he was quickly taking out what look to be earbuds out of his ears that were hidden behind his long hair.

As He called out for Kanana and Hera.

As Ezra quickly grabbed a towel that was hanging on a rack beside him and handed it to her.

“What! The hell” Sabine as he stepped over her to grab ice that'sin the freezer.

"What! Happened!” Kanana and Heras voice got louder as hey both ran into the kitchen.

As they both ran to Sabine aid as they saw her on the floor bleeding.

Kanan helped’ Sabine up off the floor and sat her down where Ezra was just sitting moment ago.

Hera grabs the ice from Ezra and wrapped a clean towel around it and Kanana quickly wiped the bloody one with the new one.

"OW! Kanana!”

Ezra heard Sabine curse coupled interesting curse words that he never really heard before.

“What happened!?” Hera turned to face the youngest member of the crew. I thought you two were getting along.

"We! Are!” Ezra quickly said as he subconscious runs a hand through is deep blue long hair.

Hera raised an eyebrow not believing him in the slightest. As she crossed her arms continue she said sternly.

“I was listening to music and all of sudden I feel a hand on me…”

“You lashed out didn’t you” Kanana interrupted as he looks at Ezra in sympathy.

“It was… Accident! I swear!” Ezra began to pace up and down the small kitchen. To try to rid the last bit of adrenaline that was running through his body.

“Ezra… I…Sabine began.” As she took away the cloth from her face the bleeding had stopped but there was a good size bruise forming on her face.

"I thought… You… Where… ” As she looked away in embarrassment. “I thought u were having seizure’.

"WHAT!” All of them said at the same time.

Ezra stopped pacing and stared at her in shock. As he quickly sat down next to her.

"What!? Seizures do you think I was having?” Ezra quickly asked wanting to get this over with and move on.

Sabine began to quickly explain what she had seen when she had come into the kitchen.

“When… I… Saw… You… Completely… Out of it… I got really… Worried!”

“So I did what we were trained to do when you were in one of those blank like state I tried to bring you out of it.”

Ezra sighed as he put his head down on the table. “you scared me so badly Sabine” as the rest of his words was mumble into his arm.

“Now that’s dealt with,“Hera said softly "I am taking you to are med bay I need to check you didn’t damage anything too badly.”

Sabine rolled her eyes but got up anyway as she punched Ezra as she passed him.

“Ow!” As he shot up from where he was resting. “Sabine!!”

“Serves you right kid” as she laughed

Ezra smile “am sorry about you know punching you as” he look away.

Sabine rolled her eyes “next time all be ready and you won’t get the upper hand next time I promise you that.”

Ezra sighed as he watched Hera and Sabine leave the kitchen.

"You guys need to read up on more information” as he looked at Kanana.

“Oh, we will Ezra don’t worry” as Kanana sat down beside him “where all still learning. It going to take time for all of us even you to get everything under control.”

Ezra rested his head on his master shoulder. “Didn’t mean to hurt her she just…”

"Shhhh Ezra we know you would never try to hurt any of us on purpose. Now, why not we get you to bed your dead on your feet.”

Ezra rolled his eyes “yeah think it good idea” as yawn escape his mouth.

“Can you grab me my med bag that on the counter.” He was bone tired now that the adrenaline was leaving him making him feel drained and exhausted.

As the black bag was placed in front of him as he unzipped the front compartment. That housed his night meds that he took so he wouldn’t have an episode in the middle of the night.

As he quickly put two in his mouth and down them dry.

As Kanana handed him a cup of water

“Thanks” as he drank quickly wanting to get the gross acid like taste that was now in his mouth.

As he quickly said goodnight to Kanana as he made his way to his room.

Kanan put everything away and shut off all the lights before heading to bed himself today was another crazy adventure and he was ready to end it and start over tomorrow.

The end


	2. That was shocking

 Ezra knew what he needed to do which was get to the main computer and get the intel while the rest of the crew was going to blow up some weapons that were on this Imperial ship. Simple enough right wrong! No one told Ezra that the Imperial Ship was more advance in tech than the one he was to use to on Lothal. No one told him that once he was able to patch into the system that it sent a virus into his wrist computer. That he at that time had no idea he had! So the next time he went to patch into another computer he was going to get the shock of his life. Yup, his day was full of shocking surprises. 

“Specter 6! Do u read me! “ 

"Agh!" Ezra clamped his fingers over his comm link that was in his ear. "What the fuck! Kanan"He hissed into his comm. As he jumped out of the vent that he was in. As he landed in a crouch. 

"You didn’t answer me when I contacted you two minutes ago. Did you get to the computer cells. "Kanan hissed on the other end. 

Ezra rolled his eyes. "Yes kanan I heard you "he hissed back. "But I couldn’t answer you because there were guards right below me! ”

 "Did you get to the computer yet’! “Kanan hissed. "Cause we’re running out of time ! "What taking you so long!" 

"Right now what taking me is you !"Ezra hissed back. Ezra could hear gun fire on the other end. "Um kanana is everything going k?

As  he started to walk around the room he was in. The room wasn’t that big it had ask at the far right wall that look to have some files on them. On the left side of the room looked like there was small closet. The main door was directly across from the closet. As his eye fell upon the computer he was looking for. As he quickly plugged his wrist computer into one of the ports. 

"Kanana am in!”

As he started to work his hacking abilities but something kept flashing on the screen. 

“Use code names.!!!”

He could hear kanana hiss in his ear. As he heard then felt explosion go off as he quickly grabbed onto a desk chair to steady himself. “Is everything k! ” no sound could be heard from the Jedi on the other end of Ezra comm. “Specter 1 can you hear me! "

As he began to try to hack even faster but none of his coding’ was working as he saw another symbol appear on the screen. But flashed away to quick for him to figure it out. "COME YOU PEACE OF CRAP!" 

As he tried to type in another code. Then an error message came up on the screen. System corrupted code 33259 found protocol 453222. Active. "Wh…”. Before Ezra could even speak he felt a shock run into his wrist computer as the current ran through him as he screamed in pain before blacking out completely. 

“SPECTRE 6COME IN SPECTER 6! EZRA!!!”

As he slowly opened his eyes as every inch of his body was sore. His mind felt so groggy and his eyesight was blurry as fuck. As he raised a shaky hand to his earpiece. “Specter 6 here" 

His voice was little shaky and rough. As he cleared his throat as he spoke again. "Specter 6 here the file were corrupted I couldn’t get into them”.

“Spectre 6 where the fuck are you”!You had 10 minutes to get the files it been 15!’ Kanan voice sounding beyond pissed. “where is your location!" 

Ezra slowly raised into sitting position as the room spun little. 

Am on the west side of the building on the third floor am coming I repeat am coming. " 

He made his way to a stand position every muscle was on fire as he moved towards the door. Not thinking he was strong enough to pull himself back into the vent system. As the world gave dangerous tilt as he quickly grabbed  onto the doorframe as he lost what little food he had in his stomach. At the end of his stomach roll coaster ride    he was finally able to stop dry heaving. Every breath was shaky his whole body was shaking as he clench and unclench his fist to find they were very stiff. As he heard the door open. As he quickly spun around and was ready to shoot a electric blast from his sling shot. WHOA WHOA "it me Specter 6 hold your fire ” kanan voice was little panicked and rushed. 

Before Ezra could calm his racing heart Kanan grabbed his arm as he pulled out of the room. “Hey” Ezra let out little yelp of surprises as he was literally being dragged along as he could hear gun blasted flying past him. “So much for stealth” Ezra yelled over the siren that had now just started to go off over his head. 

“Just focus at the task at hand!” Kanan yelled over his shoulder. “We wouldn’t be in this mess if you didn’t hide the fact that you didn’t feel well”  As kanana fired off to shot with the gun he had over Ezra’s head. “Sick what the hell are you talking about" 

As Ezra dived into roll to avoid another blast behind him. "You can’t hide thing from me Ezra. I sensed that you lost consciousness in that room. "Second after we had our conversation”  "Ok so I lost consciousness big deal it wasn’t my fault!“ Ezra yelled back as he was now running backwards to be able to shoot at the stormtroopers. 

As he felt Kanan roughly grab him again and throw him into one of the elevator as he quickly sealed the door quickly with his lightsaber closing them both inside. As Kanan kneeled down to Ezra level and started to look for any possible injuries. "Kanan am fine” As he tried to move away from his master. “Unlikely ” Kanan mumbled under his breath. 

How long was the seizure this time?"

 Ok now Ezra was just beyond confused seizure? Kanan wasn’t even there when the damn machines decided to literally shock him out of there system. He had been with the team for part of the mission did he have seizure then and didn’t notice? 

“Ezra ezra!!” Kanan waved a hand at his face “ you with me kid” “Uh oh right ” as he shook his head to clear him of his thoughts. “ I was think about what you just said " 

As a big bang was heard from the other side of the elevator doors. As Ezra quickly look at his master to try to figure out what they should do. 

” will talk about this later Ezra right now we need to get out of here” Kanan slammed his fist onto one of the buttons on the elevator that raised them to highest point of the building. 

"Can you walk?!” Kanan ask as he began to raise himself from the crouch position he was in moment get better look at how his charge was holding up. 

“For the millionth time ” Ezra growled “am fine” as he raised himself to full height in front of his master “ let’s get this over with so I can get as far away from you as possible

 ” Kanan sigh “ you’re going to have to tell Hera what happened,. You can’t hide your health issue from us”. “Don’t think I didn’t notice your unbalanced on your feet your eyes are glazed over and your whole body’s shaking”. As he listed off someone of Ezra symptoms. 

“ what if you’r wrong hmm!! ” Ezra began “what if all the symptoms you’re listening off are totally and utterly wrong” He yelled back he was tired sore and he felt like he might throw up again he didn’t need lecture when none of it was true. Kanan didn’t have time to come up with a reply before the elevator doors opened and he and Ezra had to jump into another fight. 

As they were fighting he kept an eye on his Padawan he knew Ezra was really pushing himself he look as white as sheet. Every time Ezra tried to use the force it would drain his energy more. “Hera where are you”? He mumbled as he had to defect another blast away from himself and Ezra with his lightsaber. At the corner of his eye he watch Ezra go flying back hitting the ground hard. This time he didn’t move he lay limp on the ground. As he could hear something flying towards them in the sky. 

“Hera I can’t tell you how much am glad to see you” he said in his comm link “ As he ran over to Ezra as he could hear the blaster going off from the ghost. He quickly scooped up his charge and ran towards the ghost as the ramp was being lowered and last couple of guy we’re going down. Zeb grabbed Ezra from his arms as he jumped in after him.

"Go go go” yelling to Hera as the floor shook from under him as they began to lift off as he shut the main doors. As he felt the ship go into hyper space. As he turned around to face big blue eye staring up at him in Zeb’s arms.

 "Kanan… i … didn’t… have… a… seizure… on… the… mission…Please… believe… me… before he slipping unconscious again. 

He could hear voices all around him he wanted to wake but his mind and body didn’t seem like it wanted to work with him. As he stayed in midway point between awake and not. As the minutes past he could feel his power on his body become back to him. As he slowly was able to open his eye. As he was met with bright lights as a groan slowly left his mouth as pain shot through his head. Shutting his eye tight again. 

“ Ezra you with us?” As he felt a hand grab his own. 

"Can you squeeze my hand ” He tried to move his hand every muscle spazzing in pain. He let another groan escape his mouth. “Good job” a voice said from right next to him. 

The voice sounded soft and caring just like his own mom. “Can you open your eyes Ezra ” Slow he did what the voice wanted this time he wasn’t met with bright lights.

He turned his head to be met with Hera standing over the small medical bed that was housed in there small medical room in the back of the ghost. As images flashed in his mind of the mission the last thing he could remember was fighting on the roof and then everything went dark. 

“KANAN!” As he shot up in bed “ where’s  KANAN ” his mind going mile minute. 

“Ezra” Hera’s voice tried to calm him down. ” He safe don’t worry you’re both safe everyone fine" 

As she help him lay back down “He sleeping right now in his room You been out for couple of hours but that normal when you have that much electric power going through your body. ”

"How? …did you guys found …out I got electrocuted?“ Hera handed him some water to help sooth his throat. Sabine hacked into the security camera and saw what happened we all lost contact shortly after. Kanan went after you well everyone else headed to the ship” “when we all reunited she played the clip to Kanan” He thought you had a seizure and wanted to push seizure meds into your system.“Ezra nodded 

"he was pretty mad with me when he thought I was hiding some sort of epileptic attack”. 

that was wrong of me “ a tired male’s voice spoke from across the room. "Ezra turned his head To see the Jedi coming towards him in his sleeping attire baggy olds sweat pants and a old ratty sleeping shirt. He felt Kanan force signature wrap around his own. As they had silent conversation with in the force. No words where made but they both understood what the other needed. Kanan wrapped his arms around his padawan. 

"You scared me so badly you know that right" Ezra nuzzled into the touch ” I didn’t know the files were corrupt" As he felt tears fall down his face he didn’t really know why he was crying maybe the pain med that where in his system was making his emotions unstable or the fact he was so tired that he felt like he could sleep for days was the culprit. 

“Shhh shhh it k Ezra you’re safe you’r  fine ” Kanan repeated in the young teens ear. As the minutes past Ezra was able to get his emotions in check as he wiped tear away from his face. “ you feel better Kanan ask" 

Ezra look away In shame. Kanan sent a wave of security through their bond to easing Ezra’s mind. ” yeah i’m ok “ as yawn escape as he tried to cover it up. Kanan rolled his eye at the teens antics as he sent calm through their bond causing yawn to escape Ezra mouth. "Stooop”…as Ezra felt his eye dropping as he felt Hera give his hand squeeze. “Will be here when you wake up ” both Kanan and Hera said together As he felt himself be put under by either the force or drugs at this time he didn’t care as his world went dark. !!!

The end


	3. Vision

Am fine am fine am FINE!

That all that been coming out of his mouth for the past three weeks. He was really getting tired of it!

He knew the crew meant well but he needed some space he knew his body better than anyone they need to trust him on that.

They were on a normal outing just to restock on food and medical supplies. They all had split up into groups Hera Zeb and him .

Sabine and Kanan in another group.

Which he was fine with Kanan had really pissed him off earlier in the morning and he just didn't want to be around him anymore then he had to.

Zeb and him seem to been getting along pretty well.

At first it wasn't like that at all Zeb didn't want to do anything with him and Ezra could care less about Zeb but they both seemed to be getting along now.

He didn't know when they finally found middle ground maybe when they both had saved those people on Lothal and then stole Tie fighter. Which Hera had no idea that they may or may not have hidden it.

" Hey kid pay attention" as Zeb pulled him back he was just about knocked young kid over.

Hera rolled her eyes at the two males behind her " come on you two we need to find all these things then we need to get back to the ship" we don't want to draw any unnecessary attention".

" we need to stay together it busy in this townandI don't want anyone getting into trouble. There some people here that you don't want to mess with" Hera explain to them as she gave Ezra more of a look then Zeb.

"Hey! What are you implying " Ezra shot back jokingly? She smiled softly at the young teen.

"I don't get into trouble" trouble fine's me" he mumbled to himself.

Zeb smiled at the teen's statement. "Sure it does kid" as he patted the boy on the back. " now let's get moving don't want to have to shop in the rain"

As they all look up at the sky to see dark clouds slowly coming over the Horizon.

As the hour went by and the weather was getting worse As the wind pick up as it sent chills down the young teen's spine. He tried to pull his jacket around him tighter.

"We have everything we need let's head back to the ship".He could hear Hera yelling out to them.

He was about to follow Zeb and Hera when he saw something flash across his mind.

As he could hear crying right inside his head as he dropped whatever supplies he had in his hands.

Whipping his head around to figure out where the noise was coming from.

As lightning flashed in the sky as rain began to falling harder it was freezing cold as he was soaked to the bone in matter of seconds.

"Ezra! We need to keep moving" as he felt a hand pull him but he was rooted to the spot.

"Wait!" As he pulled away from Zeb "can't you hear that!" Someone need help!"

"Kid there no one here we need to get out of this storm".

Hera was now at his side instantly. "Ezra, what's wrong?" Who needs help.

She didn't know if this was a seizure related or not but the young teen in front of her didn't look ok.

He was pale as his wet bangs stuck to his face as his eyes were moving wildly in and out of focus.

"I heard someone crying" Ezra quickly said.

As an image passed through his mind it was fuzzy on the edges but he could see a young child in ally shivering in the cold. As his eye rolled back in his head and he went down.

He woke up to concerned eyes of Hera looking down at him he could feel that the was lying on the muddy ground in the recovery position as the rain was still falling hard over them.

As he slowly moves as he felt that his muddy close stick to him as he began to shaking from being on the muddy cold ground.

"Ezra"!? A voice said his name beside his head. As he felt someone pick him up one arm was under his legs the other under his head. As someone else draped their coat over him .

"We need to get him on the ship he going into hypothermic shock.

"No we can't leave her" he mumbled "she going to die if we don't rescue her"

Ezra didn't understand why no one was understanding him was it because he was slurring every word that came out of his mouth. Was it because he felt so drained he couldn't physically fight off the person that was holding him.

who ever was holding him started running as fast as they could as his head rock from side to side. With the rhythm of the person. As he slipped in and out of consciousness.

As images would flash through his mind of the poor little girl. As he vaguely remembered a soft strong voice telling him he was ok strong calloused hand was slowly undressing him. As a whole new form of panic filled him.

"NO DONT TOUCH ME!" As he was fully brought back to reality as throw his hands out as the person was flung back away from him.

As adrenaline was flowing through him as his eyes snapped open as he sat up straight. His eyes looking around trying to find whoever was trying too...

As the last thought was completely forgotten when he realized he was in the cargo hold of the ghost Kanan was lay couple of feet away groaning in discomfort.

"Ez?" As Hera was crouch in front of him with a glass of water in her hand and pill in the other. " you need to take this you having some sort seizure symptoms".

Ezra shook his head in confusion. " no it not Hera" he tried to convince his mother figure. " I think its vision am having a vision there's a little girl she needs my help!" She out there and where in here doing nothing"!!!!

As he tried to raise on his feet but his body was just so tired and sore. As his world went gray around the edge as he felt a soft hand rest on his shoulder keeping him sitting down.

"Ezra you are in no condition to go help her the vision has left you very weak," Kanan said softly. " the authorities will find her the weather's too bad anyway for us"

Ezra look up at master way too tired to fight him he just wanted to get out of these wet close and sleep for every.

Kanan help him undress this time telling him everything he was doing and why he was doing. To the keep, the teen calm he didn't need to get force pushed again.

As he help Ezra slowly to the shower area as he sat the teen on the toilet who now was only in his underwear shivering uncontrollably.

Kanan quickly started the water. Ezra hadn't said much since his little outburst earlier. Kanan kept his eyes trained on him just in case he did a nose dive onto the floor.

"Am fine kanan"Ezra mumbled tirely

Kanan sighed" you and I both know that a complete and utter lie". We had this conversation earlier today but we didn't get to finish before you stormed off like child"

"Now the water not too hot am going to help you get cleaned off ok?" Yet again explaining everything that was going to happen to the young teen in front of him. " If you feel uncomfortable at any point will stop"

"Wasn't acting like I child" Ezra spoke up.

Kanan rolled his eyes as he help the teen into the shower and began to slowly wash away the now dry mud out of the teen long hair.

"You need a haircut!" As he realized how matted the kid's hair was.

"Shut up" Ezra mumbled as his hand was tightly around one of the safety bars in the shower. He felt like he might pass out at any moment and the warm water wasn't helping.

The warm water felt amazing on his freezing cold skin. But also was making him feel even more tired than before if that was even possible.

As leg gave out from under him as Kanan grunting from the sudden weight of him.

"Hey warning would have been nice" Kanan joke little as he stabled his feet so he could take Ezra weight evenly. " where almost done ez " he mumbled don't pass on me just yet" as he quickly rinsed the teen hair.

"Ezra do u think you can do the rest on your own." Not wanting to make the kid more uncomfortable than he probably already was.

Ezra nodded as he got his feet a little bit more stable on the tile floor of the shower. Kanan step back and closed the shower door but stayed in the room.

Half an hour later Ezra was in his cozy bunk in his room eating a small bowl of soup everyone was eating in the small room. Kanan was cross-legged in the middle of the room Sabine and Zeb were under him on Zeb bed while Hera was sitting on desk chair.

They were just enjoying each other company the soft hum of the ship heater system could just be heard if you were very quiet.

He sighed his mind kept going back to his vision earlier that day. Kanan said that he got in context with some people in the city and said that yes they had found the young little girl.

She was getting treated at the city's hospital her family was reunited with her.

Ezra turned his head when he felt eyes on him. Hera was smiling at him but her eye said something totally different. He smiled back .

He quickly look away after a moment the longing eye contact was making him uncomfortable. No one said anything but there words hanging in the air that no one wanted to say it.

But Ezra know the scary thoughts that were haunting all of them where they really prepared when Ezra was really in trouble would they really know what to do.

Did Ezra have the confidence to tell the team when he wasn't doing well now that was the real question...

The End


	4. Seizure

Everyone except Ezra was up around mid afternoon all eating and chatting about what had happened earlier today. “Sadly it not surprising that the empire as caught on to some of normal stop along our journey to get supplies” Hera spoke,

 "But why now?!“ Sabine spoke up. “We’re pretty good at mixing up which planets we go to ?” “Someone must have gotten questioned and told the empire. we were coming around these parts” Kanan explained.

 "Well that was stupid” the tired voice of a young teen spoke up. Everyone turned to see their youngest crew member walk in his hair was all over the place he looked very pale and his eyes were still heavy with sleep. 

“Look who finally woke from the dead” Kanan joked as he handed Ezra a bowl of warm soup. Ezra slowly reach out as Kanan could see the smallest tremors of the young teen’s hands. 

"Ez everything ok?! As he put the bowl back down on the counter and put his hand on his hips. One eyebrow raised in concern. Ezra quickly put his hand in sweater pocket. 

"Yeah, I am fine just low blood sugar” as he gave his master quick smile. “ nothing that food won’t fix”. As he grabs the bowl from behind his master hopped on the counter and dug into his food. 

Kanan nodded his head in understanding well am going to be doing some meditation soo…….. as gave his padawan an eyebrow raise. “Yeah yeah don’t bug you unless am doing meditation too,” Ezra said with a mouth full of food. Kanan smiled at the teen before walking towards his room. 

Ezra didn’t let his mental guards down till he watched Kanan enter his room. He didn’t need to worry his master or anybody for that matter. He had done something that was beyond stupid. He felt really embarrassed about it too. It wasn’t really his fault they had been busy the last two days and that morning they all had woken to the empire firing at them in the middle of space. 

How they managed to found them was beyond him. Maybe Kanan was right some ass hole probably tip the empire off of their last known location. As he turned back to the task at hand which was eating this damn food that his stomach had no intention to keep down. Yup, he was most definitely screwed

He knows he needed to talk with Kanan or Hera that he may have not taken his meds yesterday morning and then completely forgot last night. Like he said before they been really busy so if he forgot to sue him. As he picked his head up to see that Hera had left to probably take the ship off of auto-pilot and start driving again. Sabine was still at the table fettling with some of her equipment. Zeb was beating the crap out of chopper for some odd reason. Not it was really odd the bot was annoying as ever so he probably had it coming. 

As he hopped down from the counter and spilled out half his bowl down the sink he didn’t want to eat any more then his stomach had allowed. As he cleaned his bowl and put it on the drain board to dry. As he his body went ridged as he stood there facing the sink completely out of it. 

 

“Ey…… hey….. KID!!!!! As Ezra was brought out of a hand was on his shoulder as he jumped. “Ahh”!!! As he quickly turns around. “Zeb what the hell!!!” As he steps away from him not feeling that comfortable being so close to him. Zeb just crossed his arm.

I was going to ask you the same thing” You were just standing at the sink doing nothing like ten seconds ago. I wanted to know that you were ok? Ezra sigh “am fine can you do me a big favor and get off my case it called day dreaming for reason!!!”. 

As quickly stomped way and down the hall not wanting to deal with or see anyone. As he walked into his room and climbed into his bed and closed his eyes. His stomach was in a knot. His hand was still twitching every couple of seconds. As his body went completely rigid the last thought that ran through his mind was Kanan was going to kill him. 

Kanan was brought out of his meditation by a loud bang that kept hitting his wall on his left. “Ezra!!!! Would u stop whatever the hell you’re doing” as he stood up from his cross-legged position? As he heard then heard a big bang on the other end of the wall like Ezra had fallen out of his bed. 

A sigh escaped his mouth he quickly walked out of his room and banged on the kid’s door. “Ezra everything ok in there?” There was no answer from his padawan on the other end.  Kanan quickly unlocked the door with the force as he ran inside to find the teen on the ground unconscious the back of his head was bleeding. 

The kid was shaking uncontrollably on the floor. HERA!!!!! He yelled at the top of his lungs he quickly checked Ezra over. Trying so hard to keep the level head. As all the training that they had done for Ezra health kicked into high gear. He started to time every second of that seizure. It was the longest three minutes of his life. Hera was beside him at some point of the episode she had administered the drugs into the teen’s thigh and they waited. They knew if the seizure lasted for more 5 minutes Ezra would need medical attention. But it seemed that the force was on their side and Ezra had to stop seizing two minutes after the drug was administered. 

With her help, they gently rolled the teen into the recovery position. Sabine had draped a blanket over the teen to keep from going into shock as Kanan looks at the head wound to see that I wasn’t acutely as bad as he thought but he was more worried about the concussion that Ezra probably now was dealing with. 

Ezra slowly opened his eyes his whole body aching everything was so stiff he didn’t think would even be able to move his head. Not that he even wanted to his head felt like someone decided to kick it around. He vision was quickly blocked by the worried expression of his own masters. 

“Hey, kiddo how u feeling” Kanan’s voice sounded like he was holding back tears. Making Ezra’s heart ache for his master. As there, hands intertwined with each other. No words were exchanged for the while. The heart monitor was the only sound that could be heard in the room. 

" I messed up” Ezra spoke his voice sounding small and weak to his own ears. Making him feel way more vulnerable then he would really like. He quickly looks up at his master trying to read his facial expression but Kanan just gave him a nod of the head to continue. Ezra took a long breath and let it out slowly. 

"The reason I had a seizure was that I forgot to take my meds”. The whole sentence sound beyond stupid as he waited for Kanan to yell but it never came Ezra felt warm strong arms wrap around him. 

" We all mess up Ez what’s important now is that your safe and you rest” We begin a new. “ Ezra felt weight be lifted with ever word that his mentor spoke. As his eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep his worries forgotten. 

Kanan sighed they messed up again they didn’t see what was right in front of them and it almost cost them again. The sweet young teen who was too stubborn and brave for his own good. The force was telling him that something bad was going to happen but he didn’t listen. 

He was having trouble letting the force back into his own life using it again breathing it becoming Jedi that he once wanted to be so long ago. As he tightened his hold on the young teen scared that if he let go Ezra would disappear from his life. 

A Little while went by as Hera went to check on Kanan and Ezra to find Kanan sleeping rest next to the child on the small hospital bed that they had in the back. Ezra snuggled into Kanan’s chest with Kanan arms wrapped around the teen like the shield protecting him from the world. 

Hera smiled as she turned off the light They were learning how to deal with Ezra condition and sometimes they all messed up and will probably happen again. But with practice and the bond, Ezra and Kanan had she knew they were all going to be ok. 

The End


End file.
